parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Frank (George Carlin).
Here is part eight of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Bulgy for the US) (George Carlin) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver * Frank (from Cars) as Bulgy * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas (cameo) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James * Tootle (from Little Book Golden Land) as Percy * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as BoCo * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Lady Hatt * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife (cameo) * Bulgy's Friend (mentioned) * Alice and Mirabel * Ivor Coaches as Isabel and Dulcie * Caboose as Toad * Freight Cars * Coaches Transcript * Narrator: It was a special holiday on the Island of Fantasyland. Lightning McQueen was working harder than ever before. All the engines were busy too. (the engines and Lightning McQueen are working hard with all their freight and passenger train duties. Toots, coupled to Alice and Mirabel, waits for his next journey, only to meet a tractor named Frank) Toots was waiting for his next journey. Near him stood a red tractor. But he didn't look friendly like Lightning McQueen. The bus growled as he gazed at the happy passengers. * Frank: Silly nonsense. * Narrator: He grumbled. * Frank: I wouldn't have brought them if I've known. I did have a breakdown or something. * Toots: I'm glad you didn't. * Narrator: Smiled Toots. * Toots: You had spoiled their fun. * Frank: Bah! Enjoyment is all you engines lived for. One day railways will be ripped up. * Narrator: Toots felt shocked at such an idea. * Toots: We have a friend called Lightning McQueen and he's a car. So he likes the railroad. Sometimes he teases us about it, but he'd never want to see it ripped up. * Frank: Heh! * Narrator: Growled the tractor. * Frank: I know Garry. He's too small in size to be in any use. * Narrator: Steve took no notice. * Ivor: That tractor is silly. (puffs away to meet with Ivor, his coaches, and Caboose) * Narrator: He thought as he steamed away. At the junction, Toots told Ivor all about him. * Ivor: I call him Frank. (puffs away with his coaches and Caboose, passing Casey Jr, hauling a yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and meets up with Toots, Alice, and Mirabel again) * Narrator: Chuckled Ivor and then he puffed happily away. But that afternoon when the two engines met again, Ivor was no longer laughing. * Ivor: Frank's friend had come. * Narrator: He said. * Ivor: He's rude too. He's taking Frank's passengers home and leaving Frank free to steal ours. * Toots: But he can't. * Narrator: Objected Toots. * Ivor: Frank says he can get them to the big station before us. * Toots: Rubbish! * Narrator: Replied Toots. * Toots: It's much farther by road. * Ivor: Yeah. * Narrator: Continued Ivor. * Ivor: But Frank says he knows a shortcut. (Ivor puffs away) * Narrator: That evening, the engines were preparing for the homeward rush. (Tootle shunts some freight cars into a siding) * Toots: Where are the passengers? * Narrator: They wondered. * Ivor: Look! * Narrator: Shrilled Ivor. * Ivor: Look at Frank. He's a mean scarlet deciever. * Narrator: Frank was wearing a large sign saying: Railroad Tractor. * Frank: Yaa boo snubs. * Narrator: He jeered as he roared away. (Frank flees with Toots and Ivor's passengers) * Toots: Come on. * Narrator: Puffed Toots to his coaches. * Toots: Let's see what he's up to. (the chase between Frank, Toots, Alice, and Mirabel begins) * Narrator: Toots wanted to get back at Frank, but he wasn't sure how. Then in the distance, Toots saw a man waving a red flag. That meant danger. The line here crosses a narrow road and there was Frank wedged firmly under the bridge. (Toots finds Frank stuck under a bridge) * Toots: So this was his shortcut. * Narrator: Chuckled Toots. * Frank's Passengers: He tricked us. * Narrator: Shouted Frank's passengers. * Frank's Passengers: He said he was a railway bus, but he wouldn't accept our return tickets. He wanted us to think railways are no good. * Narrator: Tots's crew examined the bridge. * Toots's Crew: It's risky, but we must help the passengers. * Toots: Passengers are urgent. * Narrator: Agreed Toots. Toots slowly and carefully set off across the bridge. Frank wailed as he felt the bridge quiver. (Toots puffs clearfully across the bridge) * Frank: Oh, stop! * Narrator: He shouted. * Frank: It might fall on me. * Toots: That would serve you right for telling lies. * Narrator: Said Toots. But luckily, the bridge didn't collapse. Toots made good time and all the passengers caught their trains. (as Harry Hogwarts, hauling four red coaches, departs, and Casey, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, depart, before Toots and Ivor, coupled together, and pulling Annie, Mirabel, Ivor's coaches, and Caboose, depart, double headed) The bridge is now mended, but not unfortunately Frank and his ways. He never learned sense. He's a henhouse and his lies can do no harm. The hens never listen to him anyway. Category:Julian Bernardino